1. Field of the Invention.
The invention in general relates to audio tone signaling devices and more particularly to a device which produces a predetermined number of signals when activated.
2. Designation of the Prior Art.
Audio tone signaling devices are widely used for applications such as to signal the existence of a condition, the end of an operating cycle, the end of a period of time, or as a reminder of something. As the use of audio signaling devices have proliferated, it has become desirable to differentiate between their signals. Generally, this has been done by the use of different tones for different conditions etc. However, it has been found that it is generally difficult to devise tones that are easily differentiated when they are not simultaneous without introducing tones that are to some extent jarring. Further, it is relatively expensive to produce a line of alarms with a wide variety of tones, since each different tone requires a different frequency of oscillation and may require different system elements, such as resonant cavities, for efficient sound production. Since many products which employ audio signaling devices today are quite inexpensive, it is important that the signaling device itself be inexpensive, so that it does not contribute inordinately to the total cost of the product. It, therefore, would be highly desirable to have a signaling device that is inexpensive to manufacture and which can easily be adjusted or modified to produce a distinctive signal.